Maple and My Love
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Crazy think for love.


**_Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto, aku pinjam nama tokohnya._**

**_Happy Reading ..._**

* * *

Sebuah kisah yang ingin kuceritakan kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, walau aku ragu mengungkapkannya tapi aku ingin menceritakan kisah cinta yang kuyakin tak ada seorang pun bisa mencintai orang lain sama seperti yang aku lakukan.

Aku dan laki-laki yang aku cintai sangat suka menikmati indahnya senja. Kami pun sering menghabiskan waktu di taman yang berada tak jauh dari pinggiran kota, tempat dimana aku dan dirinya lahir dan tumbuh. Menikmati waktu terindah kami dengan lukisan senja yang sempurna.

Di bawah teduhnya pohon maple yang daunnya berwarna merah cemerlang kami memposisikan diri dengan nyaman. Dia yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dadaku, kurangkul dia dengan erat mencoba menikmati kehangatan masing-masing. Entah mengapa, saat ini aku merasa udara di sekitarku terasa membeku dalam pelukkan yang terasa kaku.

Aku mengingat setiap senja yang kulalui bersamanya dalam diam, dia memang bukan tipe laki-laki yang banyak bicara. Walau begitu, aku merasakan setiap senja yang terlewati tidak akan pernah sama indahnya jika dia tak pernah ada di sisiku.

Punggungnya bersandar dalam dekapanku, harum tubuhnya yang lembut kunikmati sambil melihat warna terang langit yang perlahan bergerak merambati gelap. Senja adalah waktu di mana dia selalu berada di sisiku, menjadi pendengar setiap kisahku, untuk moment ini aku berani menukarnya dengan apapun asal dia selalu berada disisiku.

"Hinata! Hosh ... Hosh ..." Aku masih mengingat senyum di wajah pucatnya, Sasuke berlari menghampiriku dengan berlari tergesa, "Maaf, aku telat. Syukurlah aku tak melewatkan senja indah kali ini."

Senja di antara pohon maple inilah tempat di mana aku merasa benar-benar bisa memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya. Senyum, tubuh dan semua perhatiannya, ia wujudkan di penghujung mentari yang berkas sinarnya kerap menyusup pada sela-sela daun berwarna merah terang.

Apakah aku bisa menyebut kebersamaanku dengan Sasuke sebagai kencan? Moment yang selalu aku impikan ketika pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Seseorang yang membuatku bahagia hanya dengan melihat senyuman secerah rembulan. Setiap berada didekatnya aku berubah menjadi manusia paling canggung. Melihat senyum tipis Sasuke selalu mampu membuatku berpikir sudah benarkah cara berdiriku? mendapati tatapan tajamnya membuatku bergerak risih dalam dudukku, bahkan saat aku melangkah segalanya terasa serba salah, seolah aku ada dibawah pengawasan, sementara aku merasa dalam keadaan paling berantakan. Perasaan yang konyol tapi aku begitu senang memiliki rasa aneh ini, aku bahkan tak perduli andai aku menjadi bodoh sekalipun.

"Hai! Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik, mohon bimbingannya."

Aku mengingatnya, hari pertama ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya di kelas yang sama denganku. Sasuke dengan ketampanannya mampu membuat para wanita di kelas kami terpesona. Dia memiliki wajah yang berkharisma, dihiasi dengan iris mata segelap malam yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Sasuke menjadi teman dudukku di kelas. Detik-detik di mana pandangan matanya fokus ke arahku membuat duniaku seolah berhenti berputar. Kami saling memandang dan tersenyum. Saat itulah kukira hatiku terpancang kuat pada sosoknya, Aku terjebak pada kharismanya, pandangan mataku tak bisa lepas. Melihat wajah Sasuke begitu menyenangkan buatku.

Setelah sekian lama saling mengenal aku dan Sasuke semakin dekat, sangat dekat malah. Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Memiliki Sasuke seakan aku tak membutuhkan apapun lagi, hanya dia yang aku inginkan selebihnya aku tak perduli.

"Hime, kau sudah mengenalku bukan? Hmmm ... maksudku, a –aku ..." Wajah Sasuke sangat lucu waktu itu, pipi putih Sasuke merona seperti wanita, pada pelipisnya tampak butiran-butiran keringat sebesar kacang hijau. Dadaku berdebar sangat kuat namun aku menyembunyikannya dan berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik mulai dari keburukan dan kupikir … aku juga punya kelebihan, kan? hehhehe." Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya yang berbelit dan terus mencoba menahan kekehanku. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku Sasuke bisa menampakkan ekspresi bodoh di depanku.

"Hm!" Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil tertunduk malu.

Cukup lama kami terdiam, aku terus menunggu apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan. Walau sebenarnya aku sudah punya _feelling_ kuat kalau ia akan mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin sekali kudengar. Sebuah pengakuan cinta dari bibirnya.

"Hinata-_chan_!" Sasuke mulai memecah sepi lalu kembali berucap, "Jadilah pacarku?!" Suara Sasuke terdengar cepat dan penuh penekanan.

Saat itu juga, aku seperti telah melayang hingga ke langit ke tujuh, melesat ingin segera merangkul bintang terterang yang saat ini menyilaukan pandanganku, Uchiha Sasuke aku juga sangat mencintaimu.

"Ya, aku mau," jawabku seketika. Suaraku terdengar sangat lirih karena berusaha terlalu kuat untuk menahan kebahagiaanku. Bisa saja aku memekik kuat saat menjawabnya hingga membuatku mati karena malu.

Sejak kejadian itulah kami resmi berpacaran.

Semilir angin berembus membelai rambut hitam Sasuke yang mulai panjang dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kami masih betah di bawah naungan pohon maple yang teduh. Kusingkirkan surai hitam yang menempel di pipi Sasuke, lalu kukecup lembut menikmati aroma tubuhnya. Tubuh tenang Sasuke masih kupeluk manja, matanya terpejam indah hingga terlihat bulu –bulu matanya yang lentik dan tebal. Tubuh Sasuke agak merosot dari pelukanku, perlahan aku tempatkan kepalanya terbaring di pangkuanku hingga dapat kunikmati wajah sempurnanya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang menggairahkan. Inci demi inci kubelai wajah tampan itu.

Sasuke memiliki kening yang indah walau dihiasi goresan kecil bekas luka yang telah lama mengering, kukecup dahi itu. Kulihat matanya dengan keindahan yang sempurna dan kembali kukecup kedua mata itu. Begitu pula hidung Sasuke yang mancung tak akan kulewatkan menyentuhnya dengan bibirku, dan terakhir bibir seksi yang selalu membuatku merindu untuk selalu kukecup. Lama aku menyesap bibirnya yang terasa manis di bibirku.

"_Aishiteru_," bisikku pelan tepat di telinganya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukanlah tipe romantis yang bisa mengucapkan kata-kata rayuan yang akan membuatku senang, tapi setiap perlakuannya terhadapku sudah cukup membuatku percaya bahwa dia juga teramat mencintaiku.

Pernah suatu hari pada kencan kami ia mengajakku ke rumahnya lalu mengenalkanku kepada keluarganya. Yah, walaupun aku agak kecewa karena ia mengenalkanku sebagai teman bukan kekasihnya. Aku harus bisa mengerti jika ia masih belum siap mengenalkanku pada keluarga besar Uchiha, bisa dekat dengan keluarganya saja sudah membuatku cukup senang.

Aku merasa seperti seorang artis panggung profesional, memainkan peranan yang tak sama setiap kali bertemu lawan main yang berbeda, dan aku tak pernah bisa mengelak peran yang disodorkan sang sutradara yang tak lain kekasihku sendiri. Apapun yang Sasuke inginkan selalu menjadi prioritasku, bahkan jika itu membuatku harus menelan semua rasa pahit itu sendiri.

Sering kali saat aku menjalankan peranku, kubiarkan pikiranku melayang membentuk imajinasi tentangku dan kekasihku, ketika keadaannya mungkin berbeda. Dimana ketika aku berbicara dengan ibunya yang selalu mengkhawatirkan pola makannya yang kerap tak teratur, ingin kukatakan, "Tenanglah! Aku akan selalu mengingatkan dan memperhatikan anakmu."

Atau, di mana ketika aku berbincang dengan ayah Sasuke yang menceritakan masa kecilnya yang nakal. Ia sempat menceritakan bagaimana bekas luka di dahi anaknya bisa ada, lelaki itu ingat betul ketika mendapati anak kesayangannya terluka karena terpeleset dari tangga hingga kepala Sasuke membentur lantai, membuat ayah Sasuke merasa bersalah karena tak memperhatikan malaikat kecilnya. Dia bilang Sasuke terus menangis tak mau berhenti. Semasa kecil, Sasuke begitu nakal sekaligus cengeng.

Ayah Sasuke adalah orang yang terlihat dingin tapi ia adalah orang yang paling mengkhawatirkan anaknya, aku tahu itu. Rasanya Ingin kukatakan padanya, "Tahukah kau, bahwa aku selalu mengecup bekas luka itu dengan sayang, ingin rasanya aku berbagi sakit dengan anakmu kala itu."

Tapi, semua itu tak pernah sanggup aku ucapkan, aku tak mungkin mengatakannya. Aku hanyalah orang yang disembunyikan dari dunia luar, karena duniaku yang nyata hanyalah sebatas dalam dunia seorang Sasuke.

Sasuke, tahukah kau setiap hari delusiku semakin kuat ingin menyeruak keluar. Aku merasa tidak sanggup lagi menutupinya. Seolah ada gumpalan magma dalam dadaku yang siap mendesak keluar , entah sampai kapan aku bisa menahannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, satu nama itu selalu membuat hatiku gusar tak menentu. Saat ia jauh, aku selalu khawatir, dan jika ia berada di sisiku kerinduanku masih tak pernah terpuaskan. Aku ingin dia selalu di dekatku, tak boleh jauh. Hingga suatu ketika sosoknya seakan semakin kabur dari pandanganku. Itu membuat hati dan pikiranku kalut.

Sasuke yang selalu tersenyum lembut padaku seolah telah berganti rupa, senyumnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi keterpaksaan. Segala perhatiannya padaku mulai berkurang. Apakah Sasuke telah bosan denganku? Atau dia sudah amat jengah dengan sifat protektifku?

Semakin hari aku merasa Sasuke semakin menjauh dariku, dia bahkan sering melewatkan senja kami. Waktu di mana seharusnya aku dan dia bisa kembali merengkuh kebersamaan yang telah kami sembunyikan dari penglihatan dunia.

Di bawah pohon maple berdaun merah cemerlang, tempat di mana cinta kami tersembunyi dengan baiknya. Bersama dengan senja terindah kami yang selalu melimpahkan cinta yang begitu indah, melebihi keindahan paras kekasihku. Sasuke, mengapa sosoknya kerap datang dan pergi dari penglihatanku?

Kini, setiap kali aku bersamanya, ia terasa begitu asing bagiku. Sasuke sudah bukan lagi seseorang yang hatinya kukenal. Ketika ia menggenggam tanganku tersirat penyesalan pada sentuhannya dan yang membuatku sangat sakit hati adalah saat di mana bibirku menyesap bibirnya yang lembut, masih terasa sangat lembut memang namun sudah tak semanis dulu. Sasukeku sudah berubah.

Bibirnya terasa begitu pahit, salivanya terasa kering, tak ada penawar dehaga yang kembali bisa ia berikan dari kecupannya.

Kenapa?

Apa salahku Sasuke? Hingga genggaman cintamu melonggar.

Kumohon kembalilah seperti dulu, menjadi Sasuke yang selalu perhatian padaku, menjadi Sasuke yang selalu menemaniku di waktu senja terindah kita. Senja yang kerap ingin menandingi warna merah cemerlang daun maple dengan bias sinar mentari yang selalu menyusup mencari tahu percintaan kita. Dan bias itu kini kembali mencuri tahu akhir dari percintaan kita.

Beberapa helai daun maple perlahan jatuh melayang-layang di atas tubuh kekasihku, warna merah daun maple sangat indah tapi tak pernah melebihi keindahan darah kekasihku. Tepat beberapa jam lalu, aku menikamnya bertubi-tubi: di jantung juga perutnya. Tubuh koyak Sasuke masih dalam dekapanku, perutnya menganga dan mengeluarkan surai usus besar yang mengalirkan kilauan darah yang cemerlang melebihi senja, bahkan lebih cemerlang dari daun maple.

Merasakan Sasuke dalam pelukanku membuat rasa kalut yang selama ini menghantuiku hilang. Kekasihku akhirnya bisa terus menemaniku, di bawah pohon yang sama juga di waktu senja yang selalu kami nantikan.

Uchiha Sasuke. Aishiteru ...


End file.
